A New Change, Hope, and Dream
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: Jason John, a former prisoner as vowed to change his life for the better by changing his name and breaking parol and now is being hunted down by Lennox, a police officer. Soon makes a promise to his friend, Alden and Hope, his former worker, to take care of their two daughters, Darlene and Leal. And unknown to Jason those four people would soon change his life for the better.
1. Thief Makes a Change

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_Thief Makes a Change_**

**_Massachusetts Prison Yard, June 3, 2005_**

A man sat there stared out the prison window seeing the rising door. For the past 19 years, a man named Jason John has been locked away in prison for simple crime of stealing. Jason never thought this is where he would end up. But then again did anyone else?

He remembered an old story his grandfather told him going all the way back his roots in France that passed on for generations to generations. A man sent to prison, but when he got out nobody wanted him or cared for him even though he gave up life of crime, but at the end of the story he died a brave, honorable, and kind hearted man. His family considered him a saint. Jason heard that story some many times it stuck with him, but through prison that story is just a legend.

He heard the guards shouting for everyone to get up and go work in the fields. A guard came an opened his door. "Alright 24601. Time to go."

Jason hated that name or numbers if anyone preferred. They never called him by his name only once and that before he got the numbers. The prisoners walked out to work on the fields long distances away. He preferred to call it the long distance walk to hell.

* * *

"**_Look down. Look down. Don't look 'em in eye. Look down. Look down you're here until you die," _**sang the prisoners as they worked. Jason sang with them. He looked over seeing a prisoner. He knew as Michael, but the guards called him 56902. He fell over due to the heat. No on helped him not even the guards. No prisoner could help him if they wanted to or tried.

Michael looked up at the sun. "**_The sun is strong it hot as hell below."_** The guard roughly lifted him up the ground and ordered him to get back to work. The prisoners only responded. "**_Look down. Look down. You've twenty years to go."_**

Jason continued to work as he looked around. He saw another prisoner named James, but to the guards he was 78485. He was supposed to carry the water, but tripped. He looked at the ground as in was sucked in the ground. Jason knew he was in pain, knowing he had to go all the way back.  
James always claimed he was innocent and Jason believed him, but the judge didn't think so and that was the only person who mattered.

"**_I've done no wrong. Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer," _**sang James, before was grabbed and ordered to get more. The prisoners just responded. "**_Look down. Look down. Sweet Jesus doesn't care."_**

A new prisoner, Adam or 234567, just came in a few weeks ago. He's hope wasn't broken, yet anyway. Jason knew that would not last long.

"**_I know she'll wait. I know that she'll be true,"_** sang Adam as worked beside. The prisoners only responded. "**_Look down. Look down they've all forgotten you."_** Michael turned to Adam. "**_When I get free you want see me here for dust!"_** Adam only nodded not knowing how to respond.

"Back to your cells!" yelled a guard. The prisoners put down their tools and supplies down and started to form a line as they walked.

"**_Look down. Look down. Don't look 'em in the eye," _**they continued to sing as they walked up the road. James sighed. "**_How long, oh Lord, before you let me die?"_** The prisoners only responded as they walked. "**_Look down. Look down. You'll always be a slave. Look down. Look down. You're standing in your grave."_**

Jason started to walk till a guard grabbed him. Michael stopped seeing this ready to help. Jason secretly shook his head, not wanting Michael or him to get in trouble. Michael nodded secretly and started walking again. Jason turned to the guard. "The warden wants to see you," said the guard. Jason nodded and followed the guard.

* * *

Jason knew the warden, but knew him like a person knows the plague. He knew the man's name was Lennox. He heard rumors that he once lived a life of crime himself and changed to a as tough as nails warden. There was also a rumor he never cried and lost all his emotion on the street. Jason believed it, remembering the last time he saw him.

Lennox had black hair and emotionless green eyes. He worked at his desk till he heard a knock at the door. "Enter," he said in a strict tone. The door opened to reveal his guard at the door with Jason.

"Sir, I've got him," said the guard as he pushed Jason in. Jason roughly moved forward.

Lennox nodded. "Good. Leave us." The guard without question closed the door. Lennox looked at Jason, still standing where he was pushed. Lennox looked Jason in the eye. "Do you know why you're here?" Jason didn't answer. "Answer," Lennox said simply.

"Here in your office or here in this hell-hole?" asked Jason. Lennox didn't answer that question, but asked a different one.

"How long have you been here," asked Lennox.

"19 years, sir," answered Jason

Lennox stood up in from of him. "Your time is up," he gave some yellow papers to Jason. "Show this in every town." Jason nodded. "I'm warning you if you step one toe out of line. I'll see you here for the rest of your natural life and I'll be the one to put you back." Jason didn't answer. "Is that clear 24601?" Jason didn't answer. Lennox walked away.

"Jason," said Jason.

Lennox turned to him. "What?"

"I'm not your prisoner anymore. My name is not to 245601. My name is Jason John. No number in my name," said Jason as placed the paper in his pocket.

"And I'm Lennox. I suggest you not forget me or my warning, 2-4-6-0-1," Jason glared at him as their eyes met with each other. "Go get your personal belongs." Jason said nothing and left.

* * *

Jason boarded the bus in only in a few hours as the bus drove off the prison seemed father and father, but not he's memory. He could not forget Michael, James or Adam or even Lennox and his face was not one to forget. As the bus continued to travel his memories of his past slowly started to come back.

Jason John and his family lived a hard life. His mother died when he was very young. His father died later on when he was 18 in a car accident. He gave up going to college to watch over his sister. She later married to man and had to two children. The husband left them after she had her second child. One day one of the children's became sick and Jason used most of his money for the medicine. The child would get better, but the child needed food in her body. They didn't have enough for it and time was running short. One day after, Jason got fired from his job he broke into a bakery by breaking the window. He got as much as he could care and ran off. He gave the food to his family, but was caught and told them to run. After that he never saw the again nor heard from them or anything about them. He was sentenced to 5 years, but tried to escaped twice. Though the second, wasn't really him, but Michael's but Jason didn't q spoke against it. They added 14 years was added to his sentence. He life of crime he hoped would slowly disappear as did the prison.

* * *

**_Three weeks later in FarmVille, Virginia_**

The woman quickly pushed Jason out of her house. Jason turned to her. She gave him $20.00. "I'm sorry. I can't do more, but if my husband finds you-"

"Honey, who's at the door?" asked the man with a gruff voice.

"No one baby, I thought I heard someone at the door. the woman yelled back.

Jason nodded. "I'll be fine. Thanks."

"Then close the damn door! It's getting cold."

The woman whispered sorry as she closed door. Jason sighed as he was on his own again.

* * *

Every since he was released, he soon realized how unfair and cruel the world was. His papers made him an outcast, giving him no chance in having a job. This was the fifth house he was knocked out of and not because he stole or wasn't a pleasant it was because of his stupid papers that made him deemed him as dangerous thief. And after three weeks of being kicked out at gunpoint he learned not to argue.

* * *

Jason sat out side on the corner counting his money. He had $30.00. He wondered how much it would take to drive off the end of the world, probably more than he had. Suddenly, he saw two pairs of shoes in front of him.

"You look like crap," said the voice.

Jason looked up to see a man a bit younger than he was. He light brown hair and kind blue eyes. Jason scoffed. "And you like a mess left in the street."

The man shrugged. "Fair enough." The man reached out his hand. Jason spit the man moved back not wanting the spit to touch his hand. "Wait,"'he said as stepped back. "I just want to help." Jason scoffed. "I'm serious. There's a house a couple of miles down the road. I'm staying there myself."  
Jason glared at the man. He had a smile on his face. It was worth a shot. Jason held out his hand the man grabbed his hand and helped Jason up. The man looked down noticed Jason's worn out shoes. The man looked down and took off his shoes and handed them to a Jason. "Here,"

"No way," said Jason. "I'll be fine."

The man shook his head. "We're not going anywhere till you put these on." Jason groaned, took shoes and put them on, they felt so good. "See," said the man with a grin. "Was that so hard?"

Jason smiled as they walked. "Yeah, it was." The man laughed and so did Jason for the first time in three weeks. "The name's Jason, Jason John."

The man smiled. "I'm Alden Collins." The walked down the dirt road.

* * *

The house was big. Jason glanced at Alden. Alden nodded. "Yes, we're here." Alden helped Jason to the stairs. Alden knocked on the door. "Professor Samuel, it's Alden." The door opened an elderly man at the door.

"Ah, Alden," the Samuel looked at Jason. "Who's your friend?"

Jason sighed. "Jason John, sir."

Samuel smiled. "Don't just stand there, boy, let him in."

Alden smiled. "Yes, sir."

Jason stood there. "I'm an ex-con, sir."

Samuel looked at Jason with a smile. "I know," and looked at Jason. "Well, hurry and help him in. Dinner is almost ready."

Jason looked at Alden. "He knows?"

Alden smiled. "He's the Prof. He knows everything." Jason walked inside not questioning anything more.

Alden helped set the table. Jason looked around he saw silver silverware. Jason though for a minute at let the slip from his mind.

"I have to ask," said the Samuel as he sat down. "What did you do to get to get yourself arrested?"

Jason bite into the food, the best food he had in 19 years. "I stole some bread."

"What for?" asked Alden as he eat as well.  
"My sister's child was starving, I did it to save her," answered Jason still eating.

"Did you?" asked Alden.

Jason stopped eating and shook his head. "I'll never know I can't find her," Alden sunk down in his seat regretting the question. "I'll never know if it was worth it."

The Professor stood up and stared out window. "Young man any good deed is worth it."

"I stole. Last I checked that was not a good deed."

Samuel smiled. "Young man, I my teach science and I may be very well at it, but sir. I am man that believes in miracles and in saints. Though ends don't justify the means and I know it was a good deed. I recall a belief that was once spoken to me. "To love another person is see and love the face of God."

Jason looked down and thought. Alden put his hat over his heart. "Amen." Suddenly Samuel hit Alden in the back of the head. "Ah, what was that for? Think Prof, what Jesus do?"

"I'm not Jesus and I, on the other is not one to spare the rod,"

Alden shrugged as he rubbed his hurt head.

* * *

That night everyone slept that night except Jason his mind on those silverware set. They were worth a fortunate and he had little to no money left. Jason John quick put on his clothes. He ran downstairs and used the key and left. The cabinet where the silver once was empty.

* * *

The next day the house was filled with screaming. Samuel's daughter, Taylor, came to visit only to find he was robbed by a man he only knew for one minute and his student had brought him here in first place. Taylor should have known when those two always together they have problems.

Taylor passed back and forward. "All that silver, gone! And from under your nose!"

Samuel got up from his chair. "Taylor, sit down. You will worry yourself sick."

Taylor sat down. "You're the one, who should be worried. If you see him, you should let the police take him. Once a thief always a thief."

Alden stood. "I wouldn't," Taylor stared at him. "You should have seen his face. He has almost nothing left and would let him steal the cabinet."

Taylor stood. "You're one to talk. It's not your stuff and besides it's my father's choose what he does to the thief."

"He has a name," said Alden.

"He lost his name in prison."

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Samuel walked to the door and opened it. Two police officers came and pushed Jason to the ground. "Sir, we found this man running off with this silver," the man threw the sack down. "He says you gave to him as a gift." Samuel looked into the eyes of the officer. Alden and Taylor watched in the corner to see the result. Samuel frowned and hit the police officer in the leg with his cane.

"How dare you insult this man! He is my guest! Yes, I gave him that silver! Unchain him!" The police officer quickly did as Samuel said. Jason was shocked but hid it. Taylor was shocked herself. Alden just grinned. Samuel looked at Jason. "I'm glad you came back in your hast you forgot the silver candle sticks." Samuel turned to Alden and Taylor. "Would you two get it for me?" Alden nodded and grabbed Taylor's hand and dragged her off. Samuel looked at the officers. "Are you still here? You've done you're job." The officers quickly left.

Alden and Taylor came back and Alden handed it to Samuel and gave it back to Alden and whispered in his ear and Alden nodded. Alden kneeled down and looked at Jason in the eyes and smiled. "We want to give this to you, but we'll will give it to you on one condition," Jason nodded. "You can have it unless you swear to become an different man. No longer a thief. And that you use this silver for good. Do you swear and not just to us but to God?"

Jason looked at Alden, still with a smile on his face. He saw Samuel's face filled with wisdom and understanding. Taylor's face was shocked, but starting to understand. He grabbed it and at Jason. "I swear."

* * *

Jason sat on the hillside in Samuel's backyard. Jason paced back and forward. What has done? Has he gone so far down? Is really still a thief?

**_"What have I done? Sweet Jesus, what have I done? Become a thief in the night. Become a dog on the run? And have I fallen so far. And is the hour so late. That nothing remains but the cry of my hate?The cries in the dark that nobody hears, here where I stand at the turning of the years? If there's another way to go, I missed it twenty long years ago. My life was a war that could never be won. They gave me a number and murdered Jason John. When they chained me and left me for dead? Just for stealing a mouthful of bread!"_**

Jason looked at Samuel's house and through the window he saw Alden and Taylor talking while Alden was still typing on a laptop. Jason thought. They never hurt him and that woman, who gave him $20.00 and a place to stay for the night. They didn't hate him. They gave him a chance even when he did wrong. Why did he let them? Why?

"**_Yet why did I allow this people to touch my soul and teach me love?_**  
**_They treated me like any other. They gave me his trust. They called me a friend. My life they claim for God above. Can such things be? For I had come to hate this world. This world that always hated me," _**Jason paced back and forward even more.**_"Take an eye for an eye! Turn your heart into stone! This is all I have lived for! This is all I have known! One word from those people in there and I'd be back beneath the lash, upon the rack. Instead he offers me my freedom. I feel my shame inside me like a knife He told me that I have a soul,"_**

Jason felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned it was Alden. "Jason, you okay?" he asked. Jason didn't answer at first.

**_"How does he know? What spirit came to move my life?  
Is there another way to go? I am reaching, but I fall and the night is closing in. And I stare into the void to the whirlpool of my sin,"_**

Jason turned and gave Alden his answer. "I'm name is John Malden and he is a good honest man. Jason John is died." Alden looked at him confused. Jason took out his papers and stared at it.

"**_I'll escape now from that world, from the world of Jason John. Jason John is nothing now. Another story must begin!" _**

Jason ripped his papers and let it fly away in the wind. Alden smiled understanding. "Then I'm glad I meet John Melden." The former Jason smiled on his, can now call a life long friend.

* * *

**_Three days later_**

Jason disappeared that day and Alden walked to the train station to meet his wife, Hope and his daughter, Leal. Alden walked to the ticket booth. He saw a little girl with light brown hair and blue eyes came running towards him. "Daddy! Daddy!" screamed the little girl. The little girl jumped in her arms and Alden hugged her back.

"How is my little soldier?" he asked. She just giggled. Hope, his wife walked to him. Alden and Hope kissed.

"Alden, I have some news," Hope said, sounding a bit distant.

Alden touched her face till Leal came in. "Daddy, I'm going to be big sister."

Alden turned to Hope and smiled. She turned to the side, but smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Alden sighed but still smiled. "Looks like I'm going need a different job."

Hope sighed. She knew Alden's job didn't earn a lot of money and we're struggling with just one child and now there is another one on the way. She fear that maybe she would have to send them away. "Alden," Alden smiled. "Promise me, nothing will bad will happen to our children. That everything will be fine."

Alden kissed her again. Leal covered her eyes. "I promise. Everything will be fine. And swear I will never let you or the kids suffer."

Hope smiled. "Alden Collins, you and my two children are the dream that I dreamed of."

* * *

Hope, Alden, and Leal walked to Samuel's house. Alden looked to the sky and silently prayed as Hope took sleeping Leal inside.

_"Lord, if my children, stood be on there own put the in the hands of a good person. If me or Hope die before my children. Give them someone who will love them till they die. Please, amen._

* * *

A/N: I don't own Les miserable or characters except Leal, Alden, Natalie, and Jeffery.

**_Characters (in Les Miserable)_**

Jean Valijean: Jason John

The Bishop: Professor Samuel

Javert: Lennox

Fantine: Hope (ironic)


	2. Sacrifice

**_Chapter 2_**

**_ Sacrifice _**

**_Delaware Holiday Inn, July 16 2008_**

Leal stared out the hotel window. The six year old stared out at the world. She turned to her father, who was packing two suit cases. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Leal."

"Do I really have to go?" asked Leal, sounding more like begging then asking.

Alden stopped. He sighed and gave her a sad smile. "Sorry, little soldier you gotta."

The little girl stared out the window more. Alden felt so bad about this whole situation. After his new little girl, Darlene was born things did start to get harder. Soon Hope had an idea, but neither of them liked it, but it was all they could do. Hope took Darlene and moved away and Alden took Leal and moved away as well. But even now was bad. He had a new job, but it was dangerous for a child so. He decided to send Leal to his brother and his wife. He hated the idea, but it was all he had.

Alden closed the two suitcases. "Leal," she turned to him. He held up her cute little backpack. Leal walked over and took the backpack. "Let's check out." She nodded and grabbed her father's hand and they walked out the door.

Alden called a taxi and drove down the road. Leal looked outside the window excitedly, never been in a taxi before. Leal soon noticed that the passed the train station. Leal looked at her dad excitedly. "Oh daddy, we're not going to the train station anymore." Alden sadly shook his head sadly. Leal sighed. "Where are we going?"

Alden smiled. "We're going to visit an old friend."

* * *

Hope sat on the bus by herself alone for first time in her life. Her eyes were red for she had been crying for so long. Why? She had no choice. If she wanted her little Darlene to survive.

**_Flashback..._**

_Hope held her Darlene's hand as she and her daughter walked down the road. Hope looked down and gave a small smile at the little girl. "Now, can you be brave for me." Darlene nodded with a smile on her face. "I'll be back for you when the time is right, I promise."_

_Darlene stopped and let go off her mother's hand and put up her pinky. "Pinky promise?" _

_Hope almost cried, but held in like she always did. She put her pinky in her's. "I promise."_

_They walked to an inn. A little girl stood in the door play waving. Darlene let go of her mother's hand and went over with the little girl and started to run around and played as a woman she knew as Elina Thenardier started to walk towards her. Hope stood there watching her daughter play struggling with herself to leave._

_Selena placed a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine darling," Hope nodded and smiled at that. "But there is the price you promised." She said holding her out._

_"Oh," Hope went into her purse and put the cash in Selena's hand. "The same price every month."_

_Selena smiled as put the money in her pocket. "We'll handle everything, but if something should happen?"_

_"Happen?"_

_"For her if she gets sick or in need of certain clothes."_

_"Then I will be happy to pay you as much as a need as soon as I can."_

_Selena smiled a wicked smile. "That's all I need to know." _

_Hope suddenly felt someone tugged her pants. She looked down and saw Darlene. Hope kneeled down. Darlene jumped in her arms and hugged her. "I love you, mommy," she then let go and wagged her finger like a scolding mother. "Now, you won't cry anymore," Hope smiled and hugged her daughter, hoping to see her again. "I love you, mommy. Keep smiling."_

_"I promise, Darlene. I love you very much."_

**_Flashback ended..._**

Hope got off at her stop. She looked up at the giant factory. Time to start a new life... without her daughters or Alden by her side. A sad life to start.

Hope sat in the chair as the foreman was looking over her resume. The foreman looked up and smiled. "Well, I see nothing wrong with this. And I believe is some room for more people," said as he put out his hand.

Hope quickly got up and shook his hand. "Oh thank you, sir."

"Very good, I'll give you a tour and you can start to tomorrow." Hope nodded and followed the foreman out of his office.

* * *

Alden knocked on the door as he held Leal's hand. A woman in black business suit opened the door. She frowned as she looked at the two. "May I help you?"

Alden smiled. "Yes, I'm here to see Mister John Melden."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"No, but tell him Alden Collins would like to see him."

The woman frowned. "I'm sorry. He has another appointment with someone," she examined Alden. "Higher up, sir."

Alden rolled his eyes. "Well, tell him, please. You'll see."

The woman rolled her eyes and opened the door wider. "Come in."

Alden and Leal walked in there were four chairs, in one of the chairs sat a man reading a newspaper and large desk with a computer. "Sit down, I'll get him for you."

Alden nodded as he sat down one seat away from the man as Leal sat next to the man. The man shifted causing his hat to fall on the floor. Leal saw it and picked it up. "Here you go, mister," said Leal as she handed him his hat.

The man took the newspaper away from his face to see a serious tone on it. "Thank you," he said as he took the hat from Leal.

Leal smiled. "I'm Leal."

"Nice to meet you."

Leal laughed. "No, you didn't do it right."

The man looked at her. "Really?"

Leal nodded. "Yeah, I saw my name and then you say yours. That's how friends say hi."

The man started reading the newspaper. "Don't have any friends?"

Leal looked him questioningly. "Do you want any friends?"

"I have no need for them."

Leal smiled and pointed to herself. "I'll be your friend. If you wanna?"

The man looked at her. He thought. How a child was so innocent? Not even knowing who's she's talking to? And yet she is willing to ask a stranger to be a friend. How? But before he could respond the woman came back.

"Mr. Alden, he said you can see him, now," said the woman as he sat back in her seat.

Alden got and held out his hand to his daughter. "Come on, Leal."

Leal grabbed her father's hand. "Goodbye, mister."

The man nodded. "Lennox, Mr. Lennox."

* * *

John Melden, the former thief, Jason John, sat in his chairs as he wrote papers. Three years ago, he worked in this factory. It was soon about to go out of business. He sold him silver that Professor Samuel, Alden Collins, and Taylor Smith, Samuel's daughter, gave to him and with that he saved the business and soon became mayor of this town.

"You look like crap," said a familiar voice. John looked up. He saw his lifelong friend, with the same positive grin on his face.

John smiled. "And you look like mess on the street." Alden laughed an shook his hand as a Leal followed her. "It's good to see you again, Alden."

Alden smiled. "I'd thought I'd stop by. Seeing I was passing by."

John smiled and sat and saw Leal smile at him. "Who is this little girl?"

Alden picked up Leal and put her on her lap. "This is my little solider. This is Leal."

Leal waved at John. "Hi, Mr. Melden."

John smiled. "Hello," he turned to Alden. "So, what's new? What's happened?" Alden thought. "How's Samuel and Taylor?"

Alden sighed. "The prof died about about a year ago."

John frowned. "He was good man. I never would be here without him."

Alden nodded. "Same here and I have the bruises to prove it."

John laughed. "So how's Taylor?"

"Oh, well. She still bitterly hates you," John chuckled sadly. "But she hates you like a brother," John smiled, seeing the girl finally turned around. "She said if you ever need anything just go Samuel's house. She'll be there."

John nodded. "Good to know, but how are you where are you headed?"

Alden didn't answer, but Leal did as she frowned. "Daddy's putting me on a train and sending me to live my rotten uncle!"

John looked at shocked at this comment. Alden glared at her. "Leal!"

Leal frowned. "You called you rotten him too! And I don't wanna live with him. I wanna be with you," tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

For the first time, John saw Alden frown, looking sad, seeming like being sad was against his nature. John looked at him with pity. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped."

Alden looked at John and gave a weary smile. "My life has ups and downs," looking at Leal. "But knowing she'll be safe. I like take it," Alden placed a hand on his shoulder. "Besides even if I wanted to your not an easy man to find," John smiled. "And this is your new life I'm not going to bring it up with the past."

John stood. "I would sacrifice my new life for the man, who did it for me."

Alden shook his head with a smile. "No, it was not sacrifice it was a favor."

Alden picked up Leal. "If I do need it, I'll look you up," John nodded. "See ya around, John." Alden walked out the door as Leal waved sadly good bye as they headed out the door.

John frowned. Has his promise to the Alden and Samuel fallen through? Has not done was he vowed to do? Was he just turning people away as I did to him?

* * *

"Sir?" John snapped out of his trance. Seeing it was his assistant, Pam at the door. "I've got the new captain wanting to for you."

John nodded. "Alright, Pam. You can let him in. He's waited long enough."

Pam looked side to side. "Sir, can I say something?" John nodded. "Just a little warning. He's one of those by the book guys. The no high road options. I swear I think the look is permanently marked on his face."

John laughed. "I have faced much worse and we have nothing to hide. Bring him in." Pam nodded and walked in. John heard footsteps walk in. "I'm sorry for the wait. I was just seeing a…" he stopped as he looked up. A man with black hair and emotionless green eyes. I man he prayed never to see. Lennox Jones, the ex-warden of the Massachusetts's prison yard. "An old friend, captain."

Lennox nodded. "I saw him. Good man unlike others I've meant."

John felt his body tense up, but not so Lennox would notice. John held out his hand and Lennox grabbed his and they shook. "Welcome to Delaware, captain."

John sat down Lennox didn't sit didn't even motion that he was going to. "Lennox, sir."

"Yes, well tell me about yourself."

"I was in the MPD for a few years, and then I moved and worked as a prison warden for two years. I missed the law enforcement so I returned to it and got a job here."

John nodded. "Well, Lennox. I'll leave you to your job and must meet with another woman."

Lennox was about to turn, but stopped. "Sir, have we met?"

John slowly nodded. Though hiding his fear as best as he could. "No, but trust me sir, your face is not one I would forget. Pam has made that clear as well." Lennox nodded and walked himself out and as he left another woman came in.

"Sir," said the woman. John nodded. "The foreman told me to see you. I'm the new worker, Hope."

"Yes, sit down," said John. Hope sat in the chair. "Tell me about yourself."

Hope froze. "Sir, I would like to keep it short. I'm a capable woman and made many scafrices to know it can make you stronger."

John smiled. "I couldn't agree more." Hope nodded and got up. "Hope," she stopped. "If need something would be glad to help as much as I can."

Hope nodded and left the room with smile and tears, glad to hear those words.

* * *

Alden and Leal walked to the train. Alden kneeled down trying to hold back tears. "Now, you be a good soldier for daddy." Leal just started to tear up. Alden took off his hat and placed it on her head. "This was your great-grand father and it has been passed down for a very long time. He fought in many wars and it always brought him home. Your grand-father got, I have it, and now I'm giving it to you. Be my little soldier and soon daddy will come home to you, promise?" Leal nodded. "That's my big girl." Alden and Leal hugged. He soon lead Leal on the train and started to turn and leave.

"Daddy," Alden stopped and turned. "I'll be good soldier. I won't let anyone get hurt." Leal saluted. Alden got off the train smiled and saluted back. The train took off and last thing he saw of his daughter saluting. He quickly ran to the bathroom feeling sick to his stomach, but when he reached the toilet he didn't puke he cried till tear ran out.

* * *

John arrived home. He went the cabinet, took out his sliver candle sticks and prayed. He wondered if his past would come to him, to his new life, but of all the things it had to be Lennox. What sign was this? What was to come? John feel asleep on his knees still praying.

* * *

Hope unpacked the boxes in her new apartment. She took out the picture of Leal and Darlene, smiled, and pinned it on the wall. "I'll be with you soon. I swear."

* * *

Leal walked through the snow to the inn, where she was rudely shoved in by her redheaded, filthy looking, drunk smelling, Uncle Quinn Thenardier. Leal glared at her. "Alright, brat where's my money." Leal dug in her bag and gave him the money as he snatched it out of her hand." Leal groaned. "Now, I only got the three rules. You're gonna listen and do every word I say. Two, if you tell anybody about the little maid we have here, I'll bet ya. Three, I'm Master of this house." Leal rolled her eyes. "Now, go somewhere. I don't want to see ya anymore today," he said as he shoved her.

Leal ran over to Bryanne, her cousin and hugged her till she saw a little girl crying in the corner. "Bryanne, who's that?"

Bryanne turned. "Mama, says she the new servant and we must make known we are higher than her. That's why mommy wiped her hands and doesn't feed her that much."

Leal placed her hands on her hip. She knew her aunt and uncle were sick, but was evil. "Well, she wrong she's the same as you and me."

"But—"

Leal stopped her. "Promise, that only in front of Aunt Elina. You be mean to her. Alone, you have to be nice. And give her any food scraps we can." Bryanne nodded, always looked up to her cousin. "What's her name?"

"Her names Darlene," Leal froze at that name.

"Bryanne! Little Leal! Time for dinner," called Elina.

Bryanne ran and stooped noticing she wasn't following her. "You want dinner?"

Leal shook her head. "I'm no hungry."

Bryanne shrugged and ran off.

Leal walked over to the Darlene and tapped her shoulder. Darlene turned and saw her older sisters face. "Leal?" Leal nodded as she slowly kneeled down and hugged her sister and Darlene hugged her back. "Promise, you won't leave me either."

Leal nodded as tears came down her eyes. "I will never leave you again. Never." Leal rubbed Darlene's back. No one was going to taker sister away from her again. **_"Now, life has killed the dream I dreamed." _**

* * *

A/N: _**Cast: (in this you need to know and in Les Miserable)**_

Leal: Leal (OC) (Her name means loyal.)

Darlene: Cosette (Her name means love.) (Yeah, i know)

Bryanne: Eponine (Her name means strong) (Yeah, I know too)

Selena: Mrs. Thenardier (mean clever) (You get the point.)

Quinn: Mr. Thenardier (mean crafty) (You really go the point!)

Stay Tune! And thanks for Smiles1998 for following and reviewing


	3. At the End of the Day

**_Chapter 3_**

**_At the End of the Day_**

**_Delaware Auto Factory, January 8_****_th_****_ 2013…_**

The government still has been taking over and prices were going up. As rich became rare, the poor began to rise. The streets became filled with beggars and poor children crying in the street.

**_"At the end of the day you're another day older, and that's all you can say for the life of the poor. It's a struggle, it's a war, and there's nothing that anyone's giving. One more day, standing about, what is it for? One day less to be living."_**

The wind began it pick up. Some people died on the street. The worst part was the ones who needed to care didn't.

**_"At the end of the day you're another day colder, and the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill. And the righteous hurry past, they don't hear the little ones crying... And the plague is coming on fast, ready to kill. One day nearer to dying!"_**

But every day there was a little light shined on the people. A boy started running through street throwing paper. "Change is coming! Change is coming." The paper said about some people in D.C. revolting giving people smile on their face.

**_"At the end of the day there's another day dawning, and the sun in the morning is waiting to rise. And the waves crash on the sand, like a storm that'll break any second...There's a hunger in the land, there's a reckoning still to be reckoned... And there's gonna be hell to pay, at the end of the day!"_**

* * *

Hope started running down the street. She was late for work. Her bus had broken down causing her to wait for the next one. The young boy stopped her. "Please I have to go."

The boy smiled and just gave her the paper. "The change is coming."

Hope smiled a took the paper. "Thank you." Hope started to run off again. She ran into the building. The foreman stood in front of her. Hope stopped. Her face changed to nervous. Ever since she started working in the factory the foreman started acting strange around her and she knew that strange feeling all too well.

The foreman folded his arms. "You're late."

"I know," said Hope quickly. "My bus broke down."

The foreman shook his head and started to walk around her. "Buses brake down every day. It's not a very good excuse," Hope started to feel tense. "But you're lucky, Ms. Collins. I like you." Hope started to leave till the foreman grabbed her arm.

**_"At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing..." _**Hope tried to move, but he pulled her back.**_ "Sitting flat on your bum doesn't buy any bread." _**The foreman smiled, slapped her butt, and let her go. Hope quickly walked away.

A woman named, Beth Ann was working at her station with another woman named, Sally. The head work, Fred started to stare at them seeing them slacking off.

**_"There are children back at home, and the children have got to be fed. And you're lucky to be in a job."_**

Sally rolled her eyes.

**_"And in a bed."_**

Fred nodded back to working. Sally and Beth Ann stared at each other.

**_"And we're counting our blessings."_**

Hope walked in and started working at her station looking nervous and tense. Natalie, another worker and Hope's friend noticed and knew why. So did Beth Ann and Sally, but they were less sympathetic. Beth Ann smiled and Sally looked at each other. Beth Ann giggled.

**_"Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today?" _**Sally giggled. **_"With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?"_**

Sally nodded and smiled. **_"It's because little Hope won't give him his way," _** Sally giggled think off something.**_ "If you take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands!" _**

Beth Ann and Sally started laughing. Natalie glared at them making them silent. Natalie sighed thinking to herself.

**_"And the boss, he never knows, that the foreman is always on heat. If Hope doesn't look out, watch how she goes," _**Natalie stopped talking afraid of her thought of what would happen to Hope.

Bathe Ann smiled slightly and turned to Sally.

**_"She'll be out on the street!" _**Hope over heard them and glared at them. Beth Ann just gave a wicked smile and went back to her work. She hated Beth Ann and Sally and they hated her, but she had to keep calm. She knew this job was all she had.

**_"At the end of the day it's another day over, with enough in your pocket to last for a week. Pay the landlord, pay the shop. Keep on working as long as you're able. Keep on working till you drop, or it's back to the crumbs on the table. You've got to pay your way, at the end of the day!"_**

* * *

Natalie nudged Hope's side silently. Hope turned and smiled. Natalie looked to both sides and took out an envelope. "I found it in my mail slot here at work, but it had your name on it."

Hope took the letter. "Thank you." Natalie nodded and went back to her work. Hope silently opened her letter and read it silently.

_Dear Ms. Collins,_

_I knew just sent us 100 dollars but you need to send 100 dollars more. Darlene has a very bad flu and she's running a fever. We need more money for medicine. Send it soon._

_Sighed Elina & Quinn Thenardier_

Hope sighed. Darlene, has been growing so much. She felt so proud, but felt so drained. The Thenardiers were pushing the living prices. It was now $100.00 a month. Suddenly, she felt the letter get yanked of her hand. She turned to see it was Beth Ann.

**_"And what have we here, little innocent sister?" _**Beth Ann smiled wickedly waving the letter.

Hope got up trying to get it. "Give it back!" Beth Ann moved out of the way.

**_"Come on little Hope, let's have all the news!"_**

Beth Ann started to read the letter and smiled wickedly again. "I'll give you short version, Hope." Hope glared at her.

**_" 'Dear Ms. Collins, you must send us more money...Your child needs a doctor...There's no time to lose!"_**

Hope glared at her. Sally smiled wickedly. "Oh Hope, what a naughty thing." Hope walked up but Natalie held her back. "It's not nice to lie to the boss. Wonder what he will say."

Natalie pushed Sally out of the way and grabbed the letter out of Beth Ann's hand.

**_"Give that letter to me, it is none of your business..." _**Beth Ann gasped as did Sally the same. Natalie gave it back to Hope. **_"Maybe a husband at home, and a bit on the side. Is there anyone here, who can swear before God, She has nothing to fear? She has nothing to hide?"_**

Beth Ann walked up to her. "Out of my way, bitch." Natalie didn't move. Beth Ann slapped her across the face. Natalie fell to the ground.

Hope had enough. She wasn't going to let some girl hurt her friend defending her. Hope stepped up to her and slapped Beth Ann back. Beth Ann started to fight with Hope as the started pulling, pushing, and hitting at each other.

"Hey!" yelled a voice. No one stopped. "HEY!" yelled the voice again louder. Everyone one stopped and turned to see it was the mayor himself, John Melden and the foreman beside him. Beth Ann and Hope were still fighting.

**_"What is this fighting all about? Will someone tear these two apart?" _**Natalie held back Hope as Sally held back Beth Ann. **_"This is a factory, not a circus!" _**

Beth Ann looked at the mayor innocently. "It wasn't my fault. It was the little bitch!" Beth Ann trying to fling herself but Sally held her back.

John glared at Beth Ann and pointed at Beth Ann. "That will be reason I dock your pay this week." Beth Ann turned away. "I'll see you in my office later." John turned to Hope, who said nothing, but her eyes said everything. It said "it wasn't my fault. I tried to help someone." John turned to both of them.

**_"Now come on ladies, settle down. I run a business of repute._** **_I am the Mayor of this town," _**John had a meeting to attend and couldn't do this matter himself. John turned to the foreman. **_"I look to you to sort this out, and be as patient as you can." _**The foreman smiled and nodded. John walked off and disappeared.

The foreman turned to the two. **_"Now someone say how this began!" _**The foreman grabbed both of their wrist. "You'll tell me in my office."

Beth Ann broke away and took Hope's letter. "If you want answers I give it to you here!"

"Ms. Smith—"

"I know her little secret and everyone should know what happens when you tell your little lies! And we won't be brought down for it!"

The foreman turned to Hope. Hope shook her head begging way. The foreman turned to Beth Ann. "You may speak." Beth Ann smiled wickedly.

"**_At the end of the day she's the one who began it! There's a kid that she's hiding in some little town_**." The foreman turned to Hope and then back at Beth Ann. **_"There's a man she has to pay! You can guess how she picks up the extra...You can bet she's earning her keep sleeping around..."_**

Hope shook her head. "I'm not! I wouldn't. I swear!" The foreman ignored her and listened to Beth Ann.

**_"And the boss wouldn't like it."_**

The foreman turned to Hope and let her go. Beth Ann gave him the letter. "Here's my proof."

The foreman read the letter and turned to Hope. He threw the letter at her. "Explain, this Ms. Collins."

Hope stepped back from the foreman and looked down.

**_"Yes it's true there's a child, and the child is my daughter..." _**The whole room gasped and started chatting silently to still hear her.

**_"And her father had to leave us because we were flat...Now she lives with an innkeeper man and his wife, and I pay for the child. What's the matter with that?!"_**

Sally grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the middle of the crowd. "Looks like little Hope ain't so good after all!" All the girls started to laugh except Natalie as they pushed her around.

**_"At the end of the day she'll be nothing but trouble, and there's trouble for all when there's trouble for one. While we're earning our daily bread, she's the one with her hands in the butter. We must send the slut away, or we're all gonna end in the gutter. And it's us who'll have to pay, at the end of the day!"_**

They pushed Hope to the ground. Natalie quickly helped her up and looked to the foreman. "Please have some mercy! I saw the letter too! Her daughter's really sick! Please!"

The foreman thought and then grabbed Hope's wrist. And turned to her. "I do like you Ms. Collins." Hope started to feel nervous. "But you lied to me. Maybe if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

Hope started to back up. "What do you want?" knowing exactly what she wanted. The foreman smiled and started to inch closer to her.

**_"I might have known the bitch could bite, I might have known the cat had claws, I might have guessed your little secret..." _** Hope shook her head. Then the foreman grabbed her chin.

**_"Ah, yes, the virtuous little Hope, who keeps herself so pure and clean, you'd be the cause I had no doubt, of any trouble hereabout, you play a virgin in the light..." _**Hope broke away and backed up. "**_But need no urgin' in the night."_**

Hope slapped him across the face. "No, I don't sleep with men! I swear! I'm not a whore!"

Sally walked up to the foreman.

**_"She'll be laughing at you, while she's having her men."_**

Beth Ann soon joined her.

**_"She'll be nothing but trouble again and again!" _**Natalie shook her head as well as Hope, but none of the other girls.**_ "You must sack the girl today!_**

**_"Sack the girl today!" _**yelled the other girls.

The foreman turned Hope and grabbed her wrist. "Right my girl,"

Hope begged. "Please, no…"

"On your way. You're fired!" The foreman started to drag her to the locker room and threw her in. "I want your locker clear by then end of the day." The foreman slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Hope fell on her knees. Suddenly the door opened, she didn't turn. Natalie hugged her. "I'm so sorry." Hope said nothing. All she could think of was that Darlene might die without that money. Natalie got up and opened her locker. "How much did you did for your daughter?"

Hope turned to her. "100 dollars."

Natalie counted her money and gave it to Hope. "I'm sorry all I can give you is 50 dollars."

Hope nodded. "I can get the rest myself."

The door opened again. It was Beth Ann. "Foreman says, get back to work, Natalie." She she turned to Hope. "Sorry, employees only."

Hope stood up and slapped her across the face. "I may not have a job, but now there is nothing from me beating you down." Beth Ann said nothing and left. Natalie sighed and followed Hope quickly cleaned out her locker and as she walked out. She saw the girls talking about her silently and watching her. She didn't look at them. She may not have a job, but she still was going to have her dignity.

* * *

Natalie saw Beth Ann walk to the bathroom with Sally. Natalie followed. She saw them laughing and smiling. Natalie grabbed both Beth Ann and Sally's collar and slapped them across the wall. "You two listen." The girls started to whimper. "Don't care if I lose my job. I can get another, but Hope had nothing but this job!"

Beth growled. "Too bad for her. She should know her place!"

Natalie slammed her on the wall harder. "You don't talk! You listen!" They said nothing. "Hope is my friend! You have everything! She has almost nothing but that little girl and because of you she might die! And in my book that's murder! I believe in an eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth. If the little girl dies or if Hope dies or both, I will beat the living day lights out of both of you! And I don't give a damn if you tell Lennox!" She let them go they quickly left. Natalie said nothing. "My God, help that girl."

* * *

Hope finally made it her apartment. She fell on her bed and cried. If she didn't get the money she needed Darlene might die. She looked at the picture of Darlene and Leal smiling together. She took the picture off the wall and stared at it and then remembered her promise to Darlene; don't cry. Hope wiped her tears. She took out the flyer the boy gave her. She read it.

_"Change is coming! The time is coming! The dream is real! Don't give up! _And on the front was the picture of D.C.'s beauty, or at least what it used to look like. Hope smiled and wiped more tears. A dream… please let mine survive. Hope looked at her picture of Darlene and Leal smiling again. "Babies, I swear. I'll get that money and I'll do anything for you. I'll die for you." She pinned the flyer to her wall. She laid down and sleep with the picture in her hand.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Hope! I hope (no pun intended) you liked it! There will be more but a little later. Please review this story and please read and review many of my other stories as well have a nice day.**


	4. Lovely Ladies and Dying Dreams

**_Chapter 4  
Lovely Ladies_**

_**Delaware, March 19th 2013**_

Pam sat at her desk typing some charity flyers that John told her to print out. All the heaters were on due to the cold weather. It didn't seems that it was never going to get warm.

"Excuse me," Pam looked up. It was Lennox. She felt a shiver up her spine. Every time she talked to him she either ended up angry or depressed or both.

"I'm here to see to Mayor Meldan, about prostitution rate."

Pam shook her head. "He's not here. He out on business."

Lennox thought. "He seems to be avoiding me."

Pam rolled her eyes. This guy was as straight cop could be or straighter. "I would."

"What?"

Pam shrugged. "Yeah, I mean you think he's avoiding you. I didn't even know you were coming today. And you never come with good news. A month ago, it was crime rate. A week ago, it was murder rate. Now, it's prostitution rate. It's depressing."

Lennox glared at her. "It's a depressing world."

"Only people, like you make it that way unlike Mr. Meldan. He would give all those girls jobs if he could." said Pam getting frustrated.

Lennox said nothing but put his report on the table. "When he comes in, tell him I would like to talk about this later," Lennox walked out the door, but stopped. "You're not one of them are you?"

Pam glared at him and scoffed. "I can get my cat to sleep on my bed with me. How am I going to get a man?" Lennox didn't answer. He glared at her and left the room closing the door behind him. Pam groaned. "Creep."

* * *

Natalie left early from feeling really bad headache. She decided to visit Hope. Natalie walked to a worn out apartment. There was a man a bit older than herself. "Excuse me," the man turned to her. "I'm here to see Hope Collins."

The man scoffed. "Well maybe you can get her job."

Natalie sighed. "I'm from her old job, where she got fired," Natalie stopped her realizing what she was saying. "Wait! Why the hell am I telling you?!"

"I'm her landlord. You better get her job before I kick her out," he soon handed her a load of mail. "And give this to her," he said before he left

Natalie rolled her before she went into the apartment. She went up to her door number: 245. Natalie knocked. "Hope?" No answer. "Hope."

"Come on in. The door's unlock," in said Hope in a weak voice. Natalie opened the door and was shocked by what she saw. Her room was empty. The only thing was a mattress with no covers and a cardboard box with her clothes inside,which was very little. Hope looked up and smiled. "Hey, Nat."

Natalie looked as if she was gonna cry she ran over and sat beside her. Hope looked so weak and tired. Her face was thin as well as her body. Her hair was a mess. "What happened?"

Hope sighed. "I couldn't get a job."

"Why not?"

"THEY THINK I'M DAMN WHORE!" yelled Hope. Hope held her tears in her eye. "I had to sell all my stuff for rent and for the Thenardiers. And save money for Darlene. I have to cut back on meals. One time I had to skip."

"Hope..."

Hope sighed and looked down and saw some mail in Natalie's hand. "Is that for me?" Natalie nodded and handed the mail to her. Hope took and recognized one that read "Thenardier." Hope groaned. "Oh no,"

Natalie glanced the letter. "Maybe it's good news."

Hope shook her head. "No, they only send a letter when they need money." Hope opened the letter and read it aloud.

_"Dear Ms. Collins  
Sorry to bother you again, but I've got very terrible news. Poor Darlene is very sick. Now she needs a special doctor to care for her. We need $150.00 or more to pay for it... for the rest of the week. Please send it fast and as best as you can._

_Sighed Elina & Quinn Thenardier"_

Hope felt like she was going to fall over. Natalie looked to her for answers. "They need $150.00 or more for the week."

Natalie looked shocked at her. "$150.00 A WEEK?!" Hope nodded. "They might be tricking you."

"They might but even if they are if I don't pay they might kick her out and Darlene might be sick. I gave them my word." Hope sighed as she slowly got up and touched her mother's necklace the only thing she had left. "I have to go sell this. It's the only thing I have left. I have no choices left."

Natalie stood up and stopped her. She couldn't see her friend like this she was weak and she did this for her daughter. "You need to see Mr. Melden. He'll help you. He'll give your job back."

Hope spat on the floor at his name. "Mr. Melden, he's the one who sent me away?!"

Natalie shook her head. "It was the foreman, Beth Ann, and Sally, who got you fired, not Mr. Melden."

Hope turned away. "I go to his office. He's never there! He lied to me! He said if I need help he would! But he lied!" Hope broke away from Natalie and walked to the door. "I'D RATHER BE WHORE ON THE STREET CORNER! IF THAT'S WHAT EVERYBODY THINKS I AM!" Hope slammed the door behind her, leaving Natalie alone with fear in her mind.

* * *

It was night time. A dangerous time in Delaware. It's when the whores, crooks, pimps, and the psychos come out even the the men just wanting to have fun. Hope walked by staying away from even the three men drunk men who walked by her. She stayed silent. The three men stopped at a small shop. Hope knew what was in there, beds, drinks, pimps and whores.  
The first men a bit older than her had a huge grin on his face as he saw the "lovely ladies," coming out.

**_"I smell women. Smell 'em in the air!"_** A woman came walking him and grabbed his hang. **_"Think I'll drop my anchor in that harbor over there."_**

A man about Hope's age smiled as he elbowed the younger guy beside him. **_"Lovely ladies, smell 'em through the smoke. Seven days at work can make you hungry for a poke."_**

The man winked as he started to walk to another woman. **_"Even stokers need a little stoke!"_**

Soon more and more girls came out. **_"Lovely ladies, waiting for a bite.  
Waiting for the customers, who only come at night."_** Three more girls came out starting the flirt with the men that passed by. **_"Lovely ladies, ready for the call. Standing up or lying down or any way at all. Bargain prices up against the wall."_**

Hope rushed by not wanting to be apart of it. She ran into the pawn shop. The owner knew her well since Hope sold her most of her stuff there. The owner smiled as Hope entered in. **_"Come here, my dear. Let's see this trinket you wear." _**Hope walked to her slowly. **_"That necklace there..."_**

Hope quickly took it off. **_"Madame, I'll sell it to you."_**

The owner examined it. **_"Forty, I'll give."_**

Hope quickly took it back. **_"That wouldn't pay for the chain!"_**

The owner thought about it a bit. **_"Fifty, no less. You're far to eager to sell. It's up to you."_**

**_"That's all I have."_**

**_"That's not fault."_**

**_"100, please!"_**

**_"Fifty, no more! My dear we all must stay alive!"_**

Hope sighed and sadly gave her the necklace and was giving fifty dollars and left to the the defeated and back to the girls still flirting.

**_"Lovely ladies, waiting in the dark. Ready for a thick one or a quick one in the park." _**A man walked to one of the woman. She smiled as she flirted with him. **_"Long time short time, any time, my dear. Cost a little extra if you want to take all year."_** The man shrugged and took her inside.**_ "Quick and cheap is underneath the pier!"_**

Hope walked down the alley, still defeated about the necklace. Suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to see an old woman touching her shoulder. **_"What pretty hair! What pretty locks you got there! What luck you got. It's worth a lot now, my dear. I'll take the lot."_**

Hope hit the woman's hand causing her to let go. **_"Don't touch me! Leave me alone."_**

**_"Let's make a price. I'll give you all of 100 buck,"_** Hope paused and the woman smiled now she got Hope's attention. **_"Just think of that!"_**

Hope turned away. **_"It pays a debt."_**

**_"Just think of that."_**

Hope sighed. **_"What can I do? It pays a debt. 100 may save my poor Darlene!"_**

Hope sighed and nodded. The woman took her a dragged her to a salon while she heard mean talking about they're "special" woman inside the shop.

**_"Lovely lady, fastest on the street. Wasn't there three minutes she was back up on her feet!"_**

One of the girls did her make up in the mirror as her customer waited impatiently. **_"Lovely lady, what yer waiting for?"_** The girl rolled her eyes as she fixed her hair. **_"Doesn't take a lot of savvy, just to be a whore,"_** he picked her up unwillingly over his shoulder walking to an empty room as she struggled and hit to be put down. **_"Come on, lady! What's a lady for?"_**

Hope came out of the salon with tears in her eyes, her short, and $100.00 in her hand. She leaned against the wall feeling sick and weak. From inside the shop, one of the pimps seemed to notice her. He grabbed one of the girls by the wrist and pointed to Hope.

**_"Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?"_**

The girl broke away from him and looked to where he was pointing.

**_"A bit of skirt. She's the one sold her hair."_**

Another one came out here about Hope.

**_"She's got a kid. Sends her all that she can."_**

The pimp smiled knowing he just kind of person. **_"I might have known  
There is always some man."_** He started to walk to her. Hope looked up and noticed. **_"Lovely lady, come along and join us! Lovely lady!" _**

Hope back away. One of the whores pushed the pimp away from her as the pimp walked back inside. She walked up to Hope with her hands on her hip.

**_"Come on dearie, why all the fuss? You're no grander than the rest of us?"_** Hope sighed. The girl grabbed her hand and lead her inside to the shop in sit down. **_"Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap  
Join your sisters."_** Soon a man came in a smiled when he saw Hope. Hope cringed. Another whore came out and gave Hope a small vile of liquid.

**_"Make money in your sleep."_** Hope frowned as she looked at the vile and at the man. **_"That's right dearie, let him have the lot."_** Hope closed her eyes and drank the liquid. The man held out his hand to her. **_"That's right dearie, show him what you've got."_** Hope sighed. This was the only thing she could do to save Darlene. Hope grabbed the man's hand as she led him upstairs as the others were doing they're job as well.

**_"Old men, young men, take 'em as they come. Harbor rats and alley cats and every kind of scum. Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land. See them with their trousers off, they're never quite as grand. All it takes is money in your hand!"_**

Soon Hope's man came down the stairs grinning ear to ear as he closed the door behind him. Soon they were alone like every night when the men were all gone.

**_"Lovely ladies, going for a song. Got a lot of callers, but they never stay for long."_**

Hope came down the stairs with $100.00 in her hand from the man. She felt so sick inside. She leaned against the shop door, no one noticed. Hope started to cry.

**_"Come on, Captain, you can wear your shoes. Don't it make a change to have a girl who can't refuse. Easy money, lying on a bed. Just as well they never see the hate that's in your head." _**Hope stood up in anger at herself as she opened the door. **_"Don't they know they're making love to one already dead!"_** She slammed the door behind her, but it wasn't the last time she came there.

* * *

**_Two weeks..._**  
Natalie came by Hope a few times. She begged her to see Mr. Melden, but Hope refused, but everyday she felt as is if something was Leaving her. When she looked, at her self in the bathroom mirror of the lobby of the apartment, she no longer saw herself. She a woman alone and lost in a cruel world.

Hope didn't go out that day. She stayed in her room and cried. She stared out the window as the rain hit the pavement. She cried harder.

**_"There was a time when men were kind, when their voices were soft and their words was a time when love was blind and the world was a song and the song was exciting. There was a time then it all went wrong."_**

Hope leaned against the times where she was happy. It caused to have tears in her eyes.

**_"I dreamed a dream in times gone by when hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving."_**

Hope smiled through her tears thinking about when was little and lived in the countryside with her family.

**_"When I was young and unafraid and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid. No song unsung. No wine untasted."_**

Hope stared out the window as she frowned and balled up her fist.

**_"But the tigers come at night...with their voices soft as thunder. As they tear your hope apart. And they turn your dream to shame!"_**

She slammed her fist against the window as she cried and slide to the ground. She looked to the ground and saw a picture of Alden and her in their date together. Hope smiled, remembering their first date together. She remembered how much she loved him.

**_"He slept that summer by my side. He filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride." _**Hope soon cried harder remembering why he has to leave. why they had to separate in the first place. **_"But he had to when autumn came!"_**

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't let go of the picture. She could never let go of Alden, Leal, or Darlene. No matter if they were so far from her grasp.

**_"And still I dream he'll come to me. That we'll live the years together. But there are dreams that cannot be!And there are storms we cannot weather!"_**

Hope cried in her hand as she slowly walked to her bedside. Hope cried for all the pain she felt. For the life she once had. For the happiness that died.

**_"I had a dream my life would be! So different from this hell I'm living! So different now from what it seemed!"_**

Hope looked at the flyer she had the day she got fired, and the picture of Darlene and Leal smiling together, and the picture of all of them together smiling in the meadow. Hope read the poster again. "_Change is coming! The time is coming! The dream is real! Don't give up!"_ Hope turned from the flyer. It was a lie! It was all a lie!

Hope cried. "I'll pay for you Darlene even if I'll never see you again." Hope took down the picture of them together. She held it close it her heart as she cried herself to sleep silently.

**_"Now life... has killed the dream... I dreamed."_** Hope continued to cry as she held the picture closer to her heart.

Natalie over heard her with her ear pressed to the door. She over her mouth to cover her crying. Natalie slide down against the door. She just had to convince Hope to see Mr. Melden. She had to or she would do it. She had to... or her dream would die... along with her.


	5. Help

Chapter 5  
Help

_**Delaware, September 24th 2013**_

"I have to try. I have to try," Natalie repeated to herself.

For the past 6 mouths, Natalie has been trying to see Mr. Melden. It was either he was busy with Officer Lennox or wasn't there at all, but she wasn't going to stop. Everyday she saw Hope dying inside little by little. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Natalie opened the office. Pam was sitting there typing on her computer. Natalie sighed. "Excuse me."

Pam sighed. "Yes, Ms. Johnson."

"I'm here to see Mr. Melden."

Pam looked at smiled. "You just made it. He just packing up to leave."

Natalie smiled. Finally she was able to see him. "Thank you so much." Just then the his door opened. It was John Melden with a briefcase in his hand and a hat on his head. Natalie quickly went up to him. "Mr. Melden, I'm Natalie. Natalie Johnson, sir," she said as she held out her hand.

John smiled and shook her hand. "Yes, I remember you Ms. Johnson. One of the first ten I hired since I got this factory." Natalie nodded as she let go of his hand. "How my I help you?"

Natalie sighed. "I was hoping to talk to you, privately."

John nodded. "Of course, I'm about to leave to a cafe. You can join me if you'd like." Natalie nodded. John smiled as he lead and followed Natalie out the door.

* * *

John and Natalie sat in a red booth. Natalie ordered a chocolate shake and fries while John got a coffee. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Natalie looked up and sighed. "It a friend of mine. She got fired about several mouths ago."

John raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"They made false assumptions about her. They thought she was a prostitute on the side."

"Why?" Natalie didn't answer. She turned away and eat a fry. "Ms. Johnson, I can't help if don't know."

Natalie turned to him. "I don't know the small details, but she has child and she pays for money to an inn keeper to keep her safe and when she lost her job..." Natalie grabbed a napkin and wiped tears. "She struggling and she give every once she can. I have never seen anyone so low."

John thought. How could he let this happen? A woman with a child she cares for even far away? Why didn't he know this? Does he not care? Has he really forgotten his promise? "Why didn't she come to me?"

"She went to your to you, but you're there. I've been trying for 6 mouths. Sir, you are difficult man to find."

John sighed. What has he done? "What's her name?"

Natalie shook her head. "Sir, don't want her to know I told you. She's very stubborn, but I can show you where she lives."

John nodded as he as put down a few dollar bills on the table for the tip. "Then let go."

Natalie got up and smiled. "Thank you Mr. Melden. Thank you."

* * *

Hope went to the drug store and bought some cough medicine. She didn't go on the streets that day. She felt to sick. She felt too sick to stand. She coughed several times and they were severe coughs. She came out of the the store with cough medicine in her hand as she walked down the alley way to her apartment. She failed to see Ned Gene, a regular amongst the girls and not they're favorite either. He had brown hair and deadly green eyes. He was dressed as if he just came back from a play or show. He walked up and grabbed Hope by her wrist.

**_"Here's something new, I think I'll give it a try."_** Hope tried to break away but she was too weak. Ned pulled her in closer. **_"Come closer you! I like to see what I buy."_** Hope tried harder but she couldn't break free. He started to fiddle with her hair. **_"The usual price, for just a slice of your pie."_**

Hope pushed him away finally. She shook her head. **_"I don't want you, no, no, Mr. Gene, let me go."_**

**_"Is this a trick? I won't pay more!"_**

**_"No, not at all."_**

Hope tried to walk away but he roughly grabbed her arm. "You've got some nerve, you little whore. You've got some gall!"

Hope struggled to break. _**"**_Please, you don't understand!" She begged him, but he wouldn't listen.

_**"It's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer."**_

"Let me go! I'm sick!"

**_"The customer sees what he gets in advance!"_**

"Let me go!"

**_"It's not for the whore to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir'! It's not for the harlot to pick and to choose or lead me to a dance!"_** Ned grabbed and pulled her hair. She screamed but she ignored it and threw her to the ground. Hope felt anger swell inside her. He grabbed her collar and put her up. Hope scratched his face. He dropped her and felt is face. Blood trickled down his cheek.

Hope stood unsteady on her feet. "**_I'll kill you, you bastard, try any of that!  
Even a whore who has gone to the bad won't be had by a rat!"_** Hope started cough and she fell to the ground. Ned found a stick and hit her over the head.  
A woman soon saw the fight as she walked out of the store and screamed. Soon people started to crowd. "Someone call Officer Lennox!" The woman yelled as she ran in the store to get a phone.

* * *

Natalie walked with John to Hope's apartment till a bunch of people ran past and bumped into Natalie. Then a police car rode past. Man started to run past. John grabbed him. "What's going on?"

"Someone got attacked and called Officer Lennox," said the man. John let go and the man ran towards the scene. Natalie was about to follow but John blocked her off.

"Stay here," he said in serious voice. Natalie hesitated but nodded as he ran to the scene.

* * *

The crowd got bigger and bigger. Lennox roughly pushed through the people. "Move! I am an officer!" Lennox finally got to the scene. He saw Hope on the ground hugging herself with Ned standing above her. **_"Tell me quickly what's the saw what and why and where? Let someone give a full description! Let them answer to Lennox! In this nest of whores and vipers, let one speak who saw it all. Who laid hands on this good man here? What's the substance of this brawl?"_**

Ned gave an evil grin to Hope without Lennox seeing. He quickly turned to Lennox looking frightened and shocked. **_"Lennox, would you believe it. I was crossing from the park, when this prostitute attacked me! You can see she left her mark." _**Ned pointed to his mark.

Hope shook her head frantically. "No, please he attacked me first."

Lennox ignored her and turned to Ned. **_"She will answer for her actions, when you make a full report," _**Lennox walked to Hope as backed away frightened. **_"You may rest assured, Mr. Gene, that she will answer to the court."_**

Two officers ran over and grabbed Hope's wrist and roughly picked her up. She looked to Lennox with pleading eyes. "Please, I'll do anything." Hope coughed and the looked back at Lennox.

**_"There's a child who sorely needs Lennox, she's but that high,"_** showing how tall she was with her hand. Lennox scoffed. **_"Holy God, is there no mercy? If I go to jail she'll die!"_**

Lennox walked towards her and talked in her face. **_"I have heard such protestations. Every day for twenty years. Let's have no more explanations," _**Hope hung her head as she began to cry. **_"Save your breath and save your tears. Honest work, just reward, that's the way to please the Lord."_**

Hope cried silently. Lennox scoffed and then looked at the two men. "Take her away." The two stared to walk off with her.

"Stop," yelled a voice. Lennox turned and saw John Melden emerge from the crowd. "Let her go. I have a witness." Lennox said and did nothing.

**_"A moment of your time,I too believe this woman's tale!"_**

**_"But Mr. Melden," _**John held up his hand to stop him.

**_"You've done your duty. Let her be. She needs a doctor, not a jail."_**

**_"But, Mr. Melden,"_** John stopped him again.

Hope looked up hearing a familiar voice. It couldn't be. **_"Can this be?"_**

John looked to Lennox. **_"Where will she end - this child without a friend?" _**Lennox hesitated but signaled the two officers to let her go. The officers let her go and backed away. Hope didn't move she was too weak to move. The crowd started to disappear. And Ned was taken away by the two officers for questioning. Lennox stayed and called for ambulance for Hope. John walked closer to you her. She moved away. John just got closer until Hope looked into his eyes. John examined her.

**_"I've seen your face before,"_** Hope sighed and turned away. John touched her shoulder. **_"Show me some way to help you,"_** Hope shoved him away. **_"How have you come to grief in a place such as this?"_**

Hope growled. Why this man mocking her?! I knew exactly why she was here in the this hell?! Hope spat in his face. He didn't flinch. **_"Melden, don't mock me now, I pray. It's hard enough I've lost my pride,"_** Hope felt tears swell up in her eyes. **_"You let your foreman send me away!"_** John looked shocked her. This... this was the girl. **_"Yes, you were there, and turned aside!"_** Hope cried silently. John tried to touch her but she pushed his hand away. Hope coughed and then turned to John with tears in her eyes. **_"I never did no wrong."_**

John looked at her with such guilt. **_"Is it true, what I have done?"_**

**_"My daughter's close to dying."_**

**_"To an innocent soul?"_**

**_"If there's a God above,"_** Hope looked above still crying.

**_"Had I only known then..." _**He touched her hand to comfort her.

Hope looked at John with tears. **_"He'd let me die instead."_**

Hope coughed again and blood came out. John picked her up in his arms. She struggled, but it's enough. She stopped he felt so warm in his man. A man she thought did her wrong held her in his arms like a child he cared about. She felt safe in his arms. He felt like good man. The ambulance soon came.

John looked to the sky with Hope in his arms. **_"In His name my task has just begun," he walked into the ambulance. "I will see it done."_**

Lennox tried to stop John. **_"But Mr. Melden,"_**

John placed her on the cot. **_"I will see it done."_**

**_"But Mr. Melden,"_**

John turned around and walked to Lennox till they were face-to-face and he had anger and seriousness in her eyes. **_"I will see it done!"_** Lennox said nothing but walked away.

John walked to the one of paramedics. "Will she be alright?"

"Can't tell, sir, but she'll live for now. We're taking to the hospital for some more tests."

John nodded. "Do me a favor?" The paramedic nodded. "There's going to be a girl standing near an apartment building. Her name is Natalie. Stop and let her on. She's that woman's friend. And tell she's has got a job as my assistant."

The paramedic shrugged and nodded as he walked off. "Alright,my our the mayor." The paramedic entered the ambulance, closed the door and drove off. John stared at ambulance till it disappeared in the night.

**_A week later..._**  
Natalie picked up the mail and entered Melden's office and sat at her desk. Pam smiled as she looked up from her computer. "I see you're liking the new job."

Natalie looked up and smiled. "I am, but it feels like your doing your job."

Pam shook her head and waved her hand. "No, honey listen. My job is answer his calls and make appointments. You are his assistant. You learning from him in other words your his replacement if he leaves."

Natalie smiled. "I'd love to learn from him. You should how kind he was to Hope. I never saw him but Hope and Mr. Melden told me everything."

**_Flashback..._**  
_John entered the hospital and walked to the clerk. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Hope Collins. I'm John Melden."  
The woman looked up and smiled. "Yes, Dr. Smith would like to see you in room 152."_

_John nodded and walked to the room. There outside a room stood a man about Hope's age. He wore glassed and had blonde her and blue eyes. "Dr. Smith?"_

_"Yes," answered the doctor._

_"I'm John Melden," said as he put out his hand._

_Dr. Smith shook his hand. "Good to see you, from what I've heard from Hope you saved her life." John didn't say anything. "Anyway, her condition is interesting."_

_"interesting her how?"_

_"She has might have pneumonia and do believe she has AIDS. The interesting part is I'm wondering how long she could stand it. She should too weak to stand."_

_John nodded. "It's a strong will, sir." Dr. Smith nodded in agreement. "May I see her?" Dr. Smith nodded as he walked off._

_John entered the room. Hope slowly sat up. "Hello Mr. Melden."_

_John walked to her side. He looked around. "Where's Natalie?"_

_Hope sighed. "She was here. The she go call from her boyfriend. He's in the Navy. He's coming home today. I told her go and see him. She might never get another chance," tears fell from her eyes. "She might end up like me."_

_John sighed he sat in a chair. "Tell me about yourself, please."_

_Hope sighed. "I can't hide it now can I," she coughed and looked at John again. "I lived in the countryside with my parents for as long as I can remember. At 18, I left home to become a dancer. We couldn't afford college so I never went. At one of my shows, I meant my husband," she spoke weakly. "He had that smile. I could never forget. After 6 months of dating we got married. We didn't have a lot but it was enough. A year later I had my first girl. She was born in the spring."_

_John stared at her. "First child?"_

_Hope nodded. "Yes, I had two lovely little girls. Darlene, is my second child. She was born in the winter as the snow fell. Soon we struggled to get by. Soon had the idea, an awful idea. My husband took the my first child, while I took Darlene. Then we would live a family of two and it would be easier to get by," Tears started to fall down her face. "But with a child, I could get a good job. So I sent her to inn keeper to live with her till I get enough money. She's eight years old now and my eldest she's eleven. They mean the world to me," Hope started to cry._

_John grabbed her hand. "Hope, I swear I'll get them both here for you and your husband as well." Hope smiled. "But it must ask. What is your eldest daughter's name?"_

_Hope sighed. "Her name is Leal Collins."_

_John froze. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. "What's your husband's name?"_

_"Alden Collins."_

_John felt stiff. His friend, that saved his life has to suffer and be away from the ones he loves. While he lives a good life. A strong guilt filled his stomach, but made sure Hope didn't notice. "I swear I will find them."_

_Hope smiled and sighed as she closed her eyes. John got up and started to leave. "I was wrong," said Hope. John turned and saw Hope with her eyes barely open. "You are a good man." Hope closed her eyes again and John left the room._

**_End of Flashback..._**  
Pam sighed. "And he hasn't told her that he knows her husband?"

Natalie shook her head. "He doesn't want to get her too excited considering her condition."

Pam nodded. "It's amazing how miserable this life can be."

Natalie sighed. "Yeah, but it the people to change it like Mr. Melden. People can change and make change." Pam nodded.

Natalie opened a letter, seeing it was her job tell Mr. Melden about what it said. She started to read the letter. She froze. She dropped the letter. She covered her mouth.

Pam glared at her. "What's wrong?"

Natalie didn't answer. She slowly picked up the letter like she was in a trance and walked to John's door and opened it.

John looked up from his work. He saw Natalie and smiled. "Hello Ms. Johnson?" She didn't answer she entered the room. She looked terrified John glared at her. "What's wrong?"

Natalie sighed. "I got a letter from Mr. Collins, Alden Collins and sir," she struggled to hold tears back. "It's better if you read it," she said as she handed him the letter not looking in the face.

John took the letter and read it. John's eyes really popped out of his head. He quickly stood up. "Cancel all my appointments for today," said as he put on his hat and coat.

Natalie grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "Sir, I'm sorry."

John patted her shoulder. "Take care of things for me." John quickly ran out the door.

Pam looked at Natalie as she walked out of the office. "What's gonna on? What's in that letter?"

Natalie let the tears fall from her face. "Do you know Alden?"

Pam nodded. "Yeah, Alden Collins. We were just talking about him. Why?"

Natalie wiped her tears, but continued to cry. "That letter was from him," she cried harder.

"What wrong?" asked Pam now becoming worried.

Natalie started to silently crying. "He's dying."

* * *

**_A/N: Cliffhanger! Ain't I a stinker? _**


	6. It's Enough

**_Chapter 6_**

**_It's Enough_**

John took a train to New York. He's heart couldn't stop beating so fast. He could hear Alden's voice as he read his letter over and over again in his head.

_"Dear John,_

_My friend, it's not an easy way to say. So I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm dying. I'm not going to make it long. I need you by my side. Taylor's gone somewhere you're all I have left. If I'm gone before you come. My doctor will give you message and a phone number, but come and see me before you do. If I'm still alive, go to my room. I want to see you. I'm in New York City in Lenox Hill Hospital. Please come._

_Sighed, Alden."_

John tapped his fingers against the arm rest. He prayed that he could see his friend at least one more time.

* * *

It was 5:00 a.m. when he got to New York. He took a cab to Lenox Hill Hospital. He walked in and came to woman at the desk. "Excuse me," the woman looked up. "I'm here to see Alden Collins."

The woman nodded. John started to get nervous. Would she give him a note or tell him a number. "He's in room 199." John nodded as he walked off. "Sir," John stopped and looked at the woman. Her eyes looked sad. "I'm sorry, sir."

John nodded. "So am I." He walked off to room 199.

He walked to the door and slowly opened it. The light slowly touched Alden's face. He blinked open his eyes and saw John. Alden weakly smiled. "You look like crap."

John gave a soft laugh. "And you look like mess on the street," Alden struggled to sit up and winced as he did. John quickly walked to his bedside. Alden put up his hand to stop him. John stopped. Alden winced as he laid back down a little. "What happened to you?"

Alden sighed. "I was in Delaware when it happened."

"How are you in New York?"

"I was in delivering a package to a couple. I saw little girl running with a plastic bag filled with something. I stopped her and put her in the front seat of my track. Two guys in nice clothes, they say that she stole from them. I told them I pay for her, but they wanted to beat her. I picked up her up out of my truck and I ran away with her. They came after us. I stopped at an apartment. A woman was about to come out. I asked her to keep the child till I came back. She agreed. I ran till I hit dead end. They held gun at me and told me to tell me where she was. I refused. I was shot in the stomach. I was taken to the Delaware Hospital. I wanted to my doctor. I wanted be around people I knew. They said I should have stayed in Delaware. I might have lived, but I don't regret it."

John tried to hold back his tears. "Alden,"

Alden shook his head. "No regrets."

John sighed. "Do you know Hope Collins?"

Alden smiled at the name. "My wife."

John smiled. "She's in the hospital. She's safe with me."

Alden sighed. "And Darlene?"

"She's living in an inn, but I plan on getting her for Hope."

Alden looked at him. "Did you tell her you know me?" John shook his head. Alden smiled and nodded. "Good." Suddenly, Alden screamed in pain. John tried to help, but Alden held up his hand. "Close the door." John hesitated but closed the door. He looked at the life monitor. It was silent. The doctor must have turned the sound off. Alden screamed in pain as he laid down.

John let tears fall from his eyes. "Why didn't tell me early?"

Alden winced as he smiled. "Same answer. I gave to you 5 years ago." Alden soon winced some more.

John let the tears fall from his eye. "I could have helped you… you're the only friend I have left."

Alden shook his head. "Enough," John didn't look at him, but Alden could see tears coming from his eyes. "Enough!" he yelled as loud as the pain would let him. John looked at him with tears still in his eye.

* * *

**_"Enough of the crying. Enough of all the tears," _**John looked at him. **_"I've had enough. I know what is to come," _**He reached out and patted his shoulder. **_"So don't cry anymore." _**Alden gave a weak smile. **_"I'm not crying. Why should you?" _**Alden winced in pain. John wanted to help, but he knew Alden would stop him. Alden looked at the life monitor. **_"My time has come. I won't fight it anymore." _**Alden stared out the window. **_"God, has called me to come home." _**John looked at Alden. Alden smiled weakly at him. Alden always smiled, no matter what.**_ "It's enough to know my life was full of light. It's enough to know you're by my side." _**Alden winced. **_"No regrets, nothing I would not change, cause all this love is enough for one man." _**Alden smiled at John though it was painful. **_"It's enough to know God is calling me home, before he does I am glad he gave one last gift to me. I'm glad he let me see the sunrise."_**

John shook his hand. "Let me help you." Alden shook his head. "No, Alden you are going to listen to me." Alden sighed.

**_"You've given so much to any man, and I know you'll be in God's hand," _**Alden said nothing. **_"But let me give a gift, on last gift to you."_**

Alden looked away. John turned him back around gently. "Please," he begged.

Alden looked at him. **_"As I'll be in God's hand, take my daughter in yours."_**

**_"I will."_**

**_"Give her love."_**

**_"I will."_**

**_"Keep her safe for all your days."_**

John nodded. **_"I swear in His name, I'll keep her from harm."_**

Alden smiled as he held out his hand. **_"Take my hand. Don't leave me yet," _**John held his hand gently. **_"For it's enough to know that you are here."_**

Alden screamed in pain, squeezing John's hand. John got up. "I'll get the doctor."

Alden squeezed his hand harder. "No… not yet." His breathing became slow. "Don't… leave… stay… with… me."

John sat back down. "I'll stay."

Alden smiled. **_"It's enough to know my light was full of life."_**

John held his hand harder. **_"I will stay by your side."_**

**_"It's enough to know you're by my side."_**

**_"I'm here. I'm here." _**

John smiled at Alden to encourage him. Alden smiled back. **_"No regrets, nothing I would not change."_**

Alden loosened his grip. **_"Cause all this love is enough for any man." _**John grabbed harder. **_"It's enough to know God's calling me home."_**

John held back his tears for Alden. **_"I'll my promise. I'll keep my word."_**

Alden winced again loosening his grip. **_"Before he he does, I am glad he gave one last gift to me."_**

John sighed. **_"I swear it will be done."_**

Alden started to breathe even slower. **_"I'm glad…"_**

John squeezed his hand tighter. "**_I'm glad…"_**

**_"He let me see…"_**

**_"He let you see…"_**

Alden looked out the window. The sun started to rise. **_"The sun…" _**The sun hit Alden's face. Alden smiled and closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. His hand in John's hand completely relaxed.

John started to let his tears fall. He looked at the life monitor. The line was flat. He looked at his friend. **_"Rise." _**He let go of his hand and slowly started to walk out of the room.

* * *

The doctor was standing outside the room. John looked at him. "He's gone."

The doctor nodded. "I know." He hand John a piece of paper. "He told me to give to you when he died. It's a woman named Taylor's number."

John nodded as he walked off. "Thank you, doctor." He walked to the men's restroom and went into a stall. He took out his cell phone. He dialed the number.

It rang for a while till he heard someone answered. "Hello?" asked a familiar voice.

John sighed. "It's John. John Melden."

"Hi, what's up?"

"It's Alden."

"What about him?"

John started to cry as he fell to the bathroom floor. "He's with Samuel now."

All he heard was was crying. He cried with her for a long while. "John, I have to ask," John stopped crying. "Did I have a smile on his face when he left?"

John laughed sadly. "He did."

She laughed sadly as well. "At least he died himself."

John smiled as wiped his tears. "Yes, he did good man."

Taylor sighed. John could hear the smile on her face. "And he died beside a good one to."

John weakly smiled. "Thank you."

"You deserve it, John Melden."

John smiled to hear her say those words.

* * *

**A/N: First character we see die.**_** It's Enough**_** is original. All mine. So there. :)**


	7. The Past Comes Back

**_Chapter 7  
The Past Comes Back_**

**_Two day later..._**  
Natalie sat by Hope's bedside. Her sickness was getting worse than better. The doctor believes she has no chance of survival. The only thing keep her alive is will to live for her child.

Hope looked out the window. "Where's Mr. Melden?" Natalie looked at her, but didn't answer. "He's been gone a long time," she coughed roughly. "At least to me."

Natalie sighed. She wanted to tell her about John and Alden, but she didn't want to break her heart and she promised not to tell. Natalie moved the hair out of her face. "He went out on business." Suddenly, the door opened. Natalie quickly turned. It was John Melden looking tired and defeated. Natalie quickly got up. "Sir," she started to choke up. "Is he?"

John nodded. "Yes, he's gone." Natalie turned away. John placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell her, Natalie. Go back to the office." Natalie hesitated, but nodded and left the two alone.

* * *

John sighed. "Hope."

She smiled as soon as she heard his voice. "I thought I heard your voice." John walked and sat down as he grabbed her hand. "Where did you go?"

John sighed. "I went to see a friend of mine. He was shot."

Hope sighed. "Is he okay?"

John squeezed her hand like she did Alden's. "He died. He went with God as soon as the sun rised. He wanted to see the sun rises before he died."

Hope turned away. "I'm sorry for your lost."

John thought. He had to tell her. It was something she had to know. "Hope," she nodded. "May I tell you a story?" She nodded and before she started coughing. "I was once a poor man and I was looked down by everyone. One day, another man came to his side and give him a chance. He soon became the poor man's only friend."

Hope looked at him knowing who the poor man as him. "Your friend."

"Yes, I took advantage of him and I stole from him and his friends. The police brought me back to him. He lied and said he gave it to me. And told me to take it, but only if I changed my life. And here I am the changed man."

Hope nodded. "Your friend was a good man." John nodded. "What did he look like?"

John sighed knowing this was question she was going to ask. "He had kind blue eyes and light brown hair. He a smile on his face all the time."

Hope sat up seeing the description was so familiar. "Sir?"

John continued. "He had a wife and two children both little girls."

Hope shook her head. It was too familiar. "Please stop," she begged.

John continued even though it hurt her as well as him. "They left each other. He took the eldest and she took the youngest. He worked as a delivery man in New York. He sent his child away to live with his brother."

Tears filled Hope's eyes. "I beg you please."

He continued. "He was killed because he was helping a little girl get another chance in life."

Her tears flowed faster. "Stop."

"His eldest daughter's name is Leal."

"Stop it."

"His youngest daughter's name is Darlene."

"Stop it!" She yelled. Her life monitor started spiking.

"And his name," John felt her hand squeeze harder on his.

"STOP IT!" She yelled before she started coughing, but this time blood came out.

"Alden Collins." She said nothing but cried. "And his wife, Hope Collins."

Hope let go of his hand. She turned away from John's face away from his gaze. John touched her shoulder, but shrugged it off. "Get out!" John got up, but felt her grab her wrist. "Did he have a chance?" she asked still not looking at him.

John shook his head. "No."

Hope still cried and didn't look at him, but continued. "I had dream. I saw him. He said we would together soon. If he is heaven, that's where we'll be together. Then when you find my daughters let them have life, but please let them be with me before I see Alden." John nodded and left the room. He could still hear Hope crying.

* * *

Suddenly, he heard a voice in a panicked. "Mr. Melden!" The voice was familiar. "Mr. Melden." It was Natalie. Her face was filled with fear and panic.

John looked her. "Natalie, what's happened?"

Natalie played with fingers. "There was an accident! Oh god."

John held both her arms. "Calm down. What accident?"

Natalie was a little calmer but still panicked and rushed. "Beth Ann was fooling around with Fred while he was fixing the lift, but he no interest in her. She started kissing him and messing with his tools. Then she bumped into the lift. The lift broke. He pushed her out the way. She made it but Fred is pinned underneath."

John grabbed her hand and they ran out of the hospital as fast as he could.

* * *

John and Natalie arrived as soon as the police and paramedics arrived. Beth Ann was pacing around in nervous way. Sally was trying to help like the other workers lift the lift. She looked at the paramedics. "You gotta help him!" she yelled.

"We can't till we get the lift off," said one of the paramedics.

Fred screamed in pain. "One of you get this DAMN lift off me!" Sally and the other workers tried harder. Fred screamed louder. "Get me out of here! I can't feel my legs!"

Lennox stood on the side waiting for something. Natalie tried to run in, but Lennox stopped her. "It's nothing you can do."

John came in behind her. "Where's the fire department?"

Lennox looked at John. "There on their way. I was assured the would be here soon."

Natalie still struggled to get in. "In rush hour, they'll never make it in time." She pushed Lennox out of the way to the scene to help.

Fred screamed again as the lift shifted. John could see in his eyes Fred was losing strength. "Fred!" yelled Beth Ann, still in a panic by his side.

John quickly took of his jacket. "He's not gonna make it for that long." He walked into the scene and looked at Natalie. "Tell them to get back."

Natalie looked him shock. "No, I could kill you both." John glared at her. Natalie nodded. "Get back!" she yelled. Everyone did as she said. Natalie grabbed Beth Ann pulling her back.

John lifted the lift slowly off Fred. Everyone looked at him with amazement even Lennox was amazed. Soon the lift was off the Fred. The paramedics quickly took him from under it and John quickly let it go. Beth Ann quickly ran to Fred's side while the other workers surrounded him.

"That was amazing. You're like Hercules," said Sally.

Natalie smiled. "You're a hero, sir."

John nodded as he got up walked to Fred, who was in the gurney and Beth Ann beside him. Beth looked up and quickly saw John. And stepped in front of Fred. "Please don't fire him. Fire me."

"Beth Ann," Fred groaned trying to stop her.

"No," she said to Fred. "Mr. Melden, Fred and I are engaged and the we're afraid the Foreman would fire both of us. So we pretended to hate each other. Some how the Foreman found out and tried to attack me. Fred fought him off but he bumped into the lift. The Forman ran off and Fred pushed me out of the way. The told that lie. I was afraid you would believe the Foreman's story over mine. After what I heard and did to Hope. I was scared. I changed after Hope left, but please fire me not Fred" She cried bitterly into her hands.

John grabbed her hands and removed them from her face. "Ms. Norman, believe if the who should be sorry is me for hiring him." Beth Ann said nothing. "You two will no be fired."

Beth Ann smiled. Fred grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Melden. You are a saint. You saved both our lives."

John simply nodded. "Yes, as for you no more lifting. And while you recover you have a full pay," Fred smiled as he grabbed Beth Ann's hand. John looked to Beth Ann. "Watch over him, Ms. Norman."

The paramedics started to wheel Fred away. Beth Ann looked at John. "Thank you, Mr. Melden. I will. Thank you."

* * *

Lennox stood to the side, deep in his thoughts. There was only one man he ever knew with that strength. One man, who ever left the jail and was never seen again. A theif, Jason John, but it couldn't be this man was too good. Lennox walked to John. "That was amazing, Mr. Melden. No one has ever had that kind of strength except one."

John was feeling nervous, but never let Lennox see it. "Who? A friend of yours?"

Lennox shook his head. "No, he is no friend of mine. An ex-con Jason John, he was released from Massachusetts Prison Yard in 2005. He's on the run breaking his parole."

John nodded and picked up his jacket. "Well, I may be strong, Lennox, but I'm not convict unless boxing in high school is crime." John laughed as he walked away. He did use to box in high school. So felt it wasn't a complete lie.

Lennox nodded. "I know, sir because we've arrested him."

John stopped. He couldn't believe his ears. He turned to Lennox, hiding his shock. "Really?"

Lennox nodded. "Yes, he was found him in Lansing, Michigan. He's trying to deny it, but we found his I.D. in his pocket." John said nothing. "The trail is being held in New Jersey. We want him back in prison as soon as possible. I'll be there later this evening." Lennox started to walk off. "Good day, Mr. Melden." Lennox disappeared leaving John standing there.

* * *

John walked slowly into his office. Pam stood up. "Hi, Mr. Melden. How are you feeling? I heard what happened about your friend and the lift." John didn't answer. Pam looked at him confused. "Mr. Melden?"

Natalie stood up. "Mr. Melden, are you alright?"

John turned to her a whispered to her. "Jason John."

Natalie looked a him confused and shocked. "John." He went into his office and slammed the door behind him. Natalie turned to Pam. "Who's Jason John?"

Pam shrugged, sat down, and turned to her computer. "I don't know, but I have a computer and special access. I'm gonna use it." She quickly started typing as Natalie joined her.

John sat in his office with the hands in his face. "Shit!" Who was he? "Shit!" Was he Jason John or John Melden? He slammed his fist on the table. "Shit!" Who was he?! "SHIT!"

* * *

**A/N: If you've seen ****_Les Miserable_**** you know what songs about to come next! Please review. **


	8. Who Am I?

**_Chapter 8  
Who Am I?_**

John paced back and forward. His thoughts in his head. He didn't know what do. His room was dark. He wanted it dark. He needed to think. He needs to know.

**_"They think that man is me! Without a second glance! That stranger he has found... This man could be my chance."_**

He sat down. He doesn't know the man. Why help a stranger? He could be murder. Maybe he should go to jail.

**_"Why should I save his hide? Why should I right this wrong? When I have come so far and struggled for so long?"_**

He even if he wad bad, he was going to go there for the wrong reason, but the would arrest him.

**_"If I speak, I am condemned... If I stay silent, I am damned!"_**

He thought of Natalie, Pam, Beth Ann, Sally, Fred, Hope and all the other workers. Everyday they say he changed their lives, but if is gone. What would happen?

**_"I am the master of hundreds of workers, they all look to me... can I abandon them, how will they live if I am not free?"_** Fred might lose his job. Natalie not might keep her job with a different boss. They might all be fired.

**_"If I speak, they are condemned... If I stay silent, I am damned!" _**

He covered his face with his hand. So many consequences for good and wrong. He stood up and looked in the mirror. He frowned. He didn't know if he was looking at John Melden or Jason John. He lost who he was.

**_"Who am I? Can I condemn this man to slavery? Pretend I do not feel his agony..." _**Cover the mirror with his hand. **_"This innocent who bears my face, who goes to judgement in my place."_**

He walked to the window and looked out it, but also saw his reflection.

**_"Who am I? Can I conceal myself for evermore? Pretend I'm not the man I was before?" He slammed his fist on the window. And must my name until I die, Be no more than an alibi?"_**

He covered face again. What was he going to do?

**_"Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow men? How can I ever face myself again?" _**

He glanced in his bag and saw the silver candle sticks. He remembered his promise. Suddenly the fog and his head started to clear. He looked up he saw Samuel standing in front of him giving him a pensive look.

**_"My soul belongs to God, I know... I made that bargain long ago,_**" Samuel smiled. He looked to the other side and Alden stood the smiling at him and nodded. Fog stared to clear. **_"He gave me hope, when hope was gone! He gave me strength to journey on!"_** Samuel and Adlen smiled they soon disappeared leaving him with his thoughts.

Pam looked at her computer screen. "Oh my God, I found it."

Natalie raced to her side. "Who's Jason John?"

Pam sighed. "It says that Jason John was a thief and was arrested for stealing a loaf of bread," Natalie scoffed. Seeing it was a ridiculous crime. "And he was arrested by creep face himself, Lennox." Natalie thought. That's was John was uncomfortable around him. "He stayed in prison for 19 years for stealing and trying to escape twice. He got parole and vanished until last week. He's in court now."

Natalie shook her and looked shock. "He knows that have the wrong man."

Pam shrugged. "Yeah, but who?"

Natalie ran to his office. "Him!" She swung up the door. He sitting in his chair, looking out the window. She ran to his side. "Please, Mr. Melden, explain this to me." He didn't turn but continued to look out the window.

**_"Who am I?"_**

Natalie looked confused at him. "Mr. Melden?" He turned to her grabbed her arms.

**_"Who am I?!"_**

Natalie glared at him. "Mr. Melden, please." He gave her a serious look.

**_"I am Jason John!" _**Jason quickly grabbed his bag and ran out the door and grabbed keys off the table. "Leaving," he said to Pam, as he ran out door. Pam only nodded an looked at him. He to the car and started.

"Mr. Melden," he heard a voice. He looked out the window to see Natalie running after him. He drove off, but Natalie continued to follow the car. "John!" She yelled as she ran. The car started to get farther away. "John!" The car started to disappeared in the distance. She stopped running. "JASON!" The car was gone as she stood there alone. "Jason John."

* * *

John entered to court room. He saw the convict shocked and confused. He saw he three cellmates, Michael, James, and Adam sitting to the side just as shocked as everyone else, but he looked around and didn't see Lennox. The judge stood up in shock and anger. "Mr. Melden, what the meaning of this?!" John stood front and stood firm. He knew who he was.

**_"And so, Honor, you see it's true, that man bears no more guilt than you!"_** John pulled up his sleeve. It revel a mark on his skin the looked like a scar to his cell mates. They looked at in shock.

**_"Who am I? 24601!"_**

* * *

Everyone started conversing in the courtroom. "Order!" yelled the Judge. "Order!" Everyone quieted nodded at his three cells mates telling them "it's okay." Michael, James, and Adam stood. Michael nodded back and then turned to the judge. "Your honor, we'd like to change are statement," Michael pointed to the Jason. "That man is Jason John."

Judge looked him with curiosity. "What evidence do you have that this man is Jason John?"

James turned to judge. "The man saved our life in prison. We gave him a that mark to show him our respect. Only Michael, myself and Jason John knows where mark was placed or that it was even there."

Adam turned to judge as well. "Sir, I remember his number. So does ever prisoner, guard, even the old warden Lennox."

The judge sat down, frustration "We need more than criminal statements and a number."

Jason stepped in front and put a plastic bag with a cotton swab. "This is my DNA. That proves I'm Jason John." The judge picked up. "When Officer Lennox comes, tell that mayor Melden says he is 24601." Jason turned to leave. "You want me you'll find me in the Downtown Delaware hospital." Jason left as quick as he came.

* * *

The courtroom was cleared just as Lennox came late because of traffic. The guard escorted Lennox to the judge. Lennox looked to the judge. "I'm sorry I'm late traffic and all, but hope the trail was successful without me."

The judge rubbed his head. "No, it didn't."

Lennox looked furious. "What?! You let him go?! He's Jason John."

Judge looked at him. "We got new evidence to prove him innocent."

Lennox looked at him curiously. "What new evidence?"

Judge frowned. "The convict brought in, DNA was negative, but the new one we got was a perfect match."

"Who brought it in?"

Judge sighed. "The mayor, John Melden." Lennox thought. Why would he know? And why would he get involved? Unless... "He gave you a message."

Lennox broke his thought. "What message?"

"He said John Melden is 24601."

Lennox face turned to anger. That sneak! "I KNEW IT!" Lennox ran as fast as he could out of the building.

The judge sighed. "I'm too old for this shit."

* * *

**A/N: The next part I'm excited too do, but also sad at the same time. You know what I mean. If not figure it out yourself. And yeah know I used a quote from ****_Lethal Weapon,_**** I like it. And all you na sayers: Bite me! **


End file.
